


Your Lost Light

by purpleiris97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heavy Canon Divergence, I'd link her if her tumblr wasn't gone, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) is Missing, Like AU Heavy Divergence, Like AU heavy diverangce, Lost Lance AU, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Previous Relationship, Slow Burn, brooding keith, by kaxpha, everyone just wants to help, were are you Kaxpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleiris97/pseuds/purpleiris97
Summary: Based off of Kaxpha's Lost Lance AU.A man is found on the beach on a planet unfamiliar to him surrounded but people that don't look like him or even know him. With the help of a Doctor and her daughter they try to help him remember who he is and were he came from. When a Voltron paladin lands on the planet this missing man, is identified as the Blue Paladin, Lance.Keith, Lance, and rest of the Voltron team have to learn how to help and Lance remember who he is for his sake and Keith's.In case you didn't know I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), ofella/her wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: The Man From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Kaxpha's Lost Lance Au and I made this a while ago and I'm happy with it enough now that I can share it cause I love this show and these characters. I'm gonna see how my first mutichapter fic.

The first thing that he remembered was pain, a vast sea of stars that looked like a body of water surrounding him as he drifted aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity, and then suddenly the world spun out of control to a dizzying pace then blackness. Suddenly he was unable to move anything, a heavy feeling of dread washes over him as the beautiful starry sky turned red and an explosion far too close to be safe pushed him into darkness, the last thing he heard someone scream, “Blue!” 

* * *

He awoke with a start, staring at a coral ceiling bathed in a pale yellow light as he took heavy breaths. He gulped in air but it never felt like enough, “MOM!” an escaping voice yelled to his right, turning his head in that direction, however, wasn’t the best idea as his temple pulses and his vision goes white. The man groaned as he rested his head back on the pillow under his head, refusing to move any farther. 

Seconds later a green person with too thick hands walked into the room with a child that looked just like her follows close behind. 

“Hi,” by their voice the man concluded she was female. She gave him a shy smile, “How do you feel?” she asked.

The first thing that came to mind was that he felt like he got hit by a truck. “A Truck?” she repeated, he must have said that aloud. 

“What is that?” she asked a follow up question as the child handed her a tool kit. Just as he opened his mouth to answer he then noticed that he doesn’t entirely know, just that it was something big. That wasn’t the only thing he didn’t know, however, he was drawing a blank on everything, all his memories, all his experiences, the people he knew gone- black. The only thing he remembered was that he was in pain and a lot of it. 

“I-I don’t know.” he whispered his voice hoarse and uncomfortable from disuse.

“Do you -” she the woman asked hesitantly “Do you remember what happened to you?”

“No- I don’t. Do you?” he asked after a pause he looked in her green eyes, he nervously laughed. Laughing hurt, he most definitely had a broken rib and his muscles burned from head to toe. His eyes grew glassy his chest hurt more and in and he soon realised he was crying. 

He should stop crying, he’s been crying for a while. The Doctor named Ofella and her daughter, Rueq, had become concerned, worried that they are hurting him. They change his bandages and check on his wounds with gentle hands giving him soft apologetic looks when they used a bit more force to clean cuts and tighten wrappings.

“I don’t remember anything,” he says in disbelief, tears streaking his face, “It’s nothing, like a hole in everything. No name. No family. Just a hole,” he choked. 

After Ofella finished his wrappings, the crying man calmed and she rested a hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok that you don't have to remember everything, that’s normal. Rueq found you on the beach 3 months ago, in the middle of a shipwreck noless. You were unconscious for so long, amnesia is at least a little bit expected. I’m not elated by it, but as your not brain dead.”

“You’re telling me,” the man sighed closing his eyes and relaxed his tense muscles. 

“But, you can stay here until you remember,” she smiled.

* * *

By the end of the week he'd had the same dream as before, floating in space before an explosion and a desperate cry of someone yelling, _ “Blue!”, _and the whole world turning black.

The man gasps awake to see two blue-green staring right at him.

“Are you ok?” the little girl asks, “Do you want me to get my mom?” she stands.

Lance sighed, trying to reach out to her, stopping when his skin pulled taut, “No,” came a rough voice, “I’m… fine.”

“Do you remember anything?” The small girls’ eyes got wider and for the first time The man was coherent enough to understand and see the person was in front of him. The girl had green scaled skin that was slightly off put by her eyes. Her hair was a dark sea green and tightly matted curly hair fell into her face and down her neck just hiding the pointed ears she had. 

“Blue,” he answered, “Someone yelling blue and a big explosion.” 

“That your name?”

“Don’t know, I just remember seeing the night sky and someone yelling ‘Blue’,” his eyes slid back to the coral ceiling and sunlight was waning, oranges and yellows dance on the ceiling giving him some calm as the girl was silent for a couple of moments.

“So we’ll call you Blue” the girl said excitedly interrupting the small window of peace.

“It might not be my name though.”

“So? It’s the first thing you remember and I can’t keep calling you Pilot man.”

“That sounds cooler than Blue,” he argued.

“But it's easier for me.”

Blue agreed after Rueq proposal for name was making him tired, his were eyelids growing heavy. “Rueq is a pretty name though, I hope my real name is more unique than just Blue.”

The girl smiles at the change of subject, “Mama said my name is part of the constellation our sun is on. She said my name is a story of Home.” 

Rueq grows more and more excited as the lights on the ceiling begin to dull. She begins a long story of the constellation that shares her namesake. Blue enjoys her ramblings it reminds him of something, but he can’t really remember what. 

* * *

Over the next year and a half, nothing but that dream and his adopted name came to Blue’s mind. With his memories still missing, Blue decides to assimilate into life on the dock planet of Oceania, a trading port that sees tons of visitors, tourists, and merchants a year.

He sees all sorts of people from the farthest parts of the galaxy, helping move goods from vendor to vendor, he somehow thought there would be more to it.That he would find some hint of something that showed him who he was or at least a small memory, but all he gets is feelings and weird deja-vu. None of it was solid memory and Blue is beginning to wonder if he might have to leave this small trading post he’s come to call home.


	2. Chapter 2: Keith's Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is straight up not having a good time without Lance.

Since Lance’s disappearance the team was never the same. With the Galra Empire as a whole defeated. More and more resistance groups against the Coalition try to fill in the power vacuum that needed to be plugged. It resulted in Voltron not being as needed as much which was equal parts good and bad. With his disappearance the Blue lion was inoperable and Voltron could no longer be formed. For almost 2 years they searched for the missing pilot, after only finding the blue lion with its pilot missing and Bayard still plugged into the panel. It was like some sick form of deja vu that was starting to annoy the Paladins. The Blue lion was to be fixed up after being heavily beaten from battle, It sits in its hanger like a forgotten funeral.

They didn’t want to call off the search until they searched the ends of the Galaxy but after 6 months, Coran’s hypothesis of Lance’s dead body slowly drifting alone in space was becoming more and more apparent as they searched up and down the galaxy. Lance was most likely gone just like Shiro had been, but this time they didn’t have a clone body to pull his subconscious back into. Everyone was at a loss, but the looks that he got from his team when Coran and Shiro decided to pull the search was… sad.

In more ways than one. 

Keith’s anger probably wasn’t as properly in check as everyone thought it was, this proved by the scar he left on Shiro’s neck. 

Keith took the red lion and left.

He gave a transporter station random coordinates and left his team and family behind to clear his head and to subconsciously look for Lance. Somewhere in his heart he knew he was still out there, Lance was a lucky bastard when he wanted to be, the universe has tried over and over again to kill him, but he prevailed every time. This time should have been no different.

It had to be.

For him at least more so than Lance himself.

It was childish to think that it was most likely that this time was different. 

The 3rd time was always the charm. 

Keith sped from system to system looking for traces of the trans-dimensional comet that was made with the paladin armor and 2 hours in Keith wished he would just find a body for closure there was definite that he was at least just dead and not probably out in the vacuum of space alone and scared and scarred and knowing Lance thinking that no one cared or even was looking for him. 

* * *

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here,” Shiro’s voice called from behind Keith. He froze coming out of his lion and turned to the room door as he started to remove his armor. “Have you cooled down?” he asked, his voice was soft. At least Shiro wasn’t mad, he’d felt awful after the first hour and guilty 20 minutes after that. 3 hours later here he was trying to hide from his mistake. 

“I’m better than this Shiro,'' Keith turned to look at the man and winced, his nose looked bruised but not broken, “I’m sorry, I just-- I keep losing everyone” he bit off frustrated.

“Not me, or your Mom,” Shiro tried. 

“ I shouldn’t have lost any of you in the first place,” Keith yelled his fist slamming the side of the Red Lion. “What! Does the universe just love testing me specifically for-, for what? To see me wallow in my own pain until it takes pity on me and give back what it took from me?” 

Keith”

“ Just stop Shiro. Even if we do find him, it’ll only be a matter of time before I lose him again or anyone for that matter.”

“ Keith” Shiro said again this time it was a warning. He stepped closer and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, the only small bit of comfort he was allowing from anyone lately.

“I’m going to bed,” Keith said with finality and he left making his way to his room. 

He felt weightless as he moved through the empty halls, nothing but the bright lights of the castle and the low hum of the engine to keep him present, because the reality of space was becoming too flat and the hall in front of him looked too long and he felt too small in the space of the corridor.

He felt too alone. 

Not soon enough did Keith reach his door slamming on the keypad to open the door as he stepped in and stopped; and as the doors shut he broke, slumping to the floor in defeat he brought his knees to his chest and breathed, trying to fight the tears that so desperately wanted to be freed. 

* * *

“ We are going to go forward with the plan to fix the Blue Lion”, Allura said as she pulled up a map. She was silent for a second as she eyed Keith like she was waiting for an outburst from him.

His response was to just lean further into the wall, hands in his pockets and avoid all eye contact. He was tired and from the dark circles and that they all had he didn’t seem to be the only one. “We’ll start with the materials Shiro and Keith will go to Oceania. Pidge and Hunk are going to Balmera and me and Coran will run tests on the Lion to see how to repair it without creating a larger mess of it,” She slid the screens to transfer the data to the Paladins. 

“Dismissed,” she said, shutting off the main terminal. The Paladins silently left the deck Keith being the first, heading to his room as quickly as possible, he could feel the stares of his teammates as he disappeared down the corridor. 

“Keith?” a voice called out to him before he could open his door. He could have ignored them but as he glazed back to see pidge standing there he knew he wasn’t getting out of this conversion by hiding in his room, he’d be better off in the airlock. 

“Yes Pidge,” Keith asked, he didn’t look her in the eye, he instead focused on the scuff on the wall. It was made by Lance who tried to impress Keith with a knife he learned from one of the rebels; long story short, it ended with Lance in the infirmary, that scuff on the wall, and Keith vowing to teach Lance how to properly hold and fight with a sword. A lump started to form in his throat.

“You’re brooding, again” She said standing in his eyeline.

“What do you guys want from me?” he yelled, it startled Pidge, “He’s gone, dead most likely, do you expect me to just move on just like that? Forget he existed? You of all people know that he would hate that.” His voice broke and his eyes were growing hot and itchy. He just wanted to leave, he just wanted to be alone. 

“ No! Keith you know he would hate that you're just moping around like some sad emo for him,” She tries to take his hand, but Keith doesn’t let her. “He would tell you, that you would have to move on. No matter how painful it will be. But never before erecting a statue with a parade celebration.” A bitter laugh escaped her lips, “ That would just like him too, wanting his face put in stone so that you’d never forget, but bring everyone together to give everyone a support group.”

Keith understood what she meant, but he wasn’t ready to move on. Lance was everything to him and it would be more than an ostentatious funeral and a few words to make the ache in his chest go away.

Keith looked at Pidge with tired eyes, “Thanks, Pidge. For trying, but I might take a bit more time.” 

He tired entering his door once more before Pidge stopped him, “He told us watch you.”

And Keith stopped confused and lost for words, finally meeting the Green Paladin’s eyes for the first time today. “It was a long time ago, but he told me and Hunk to be there for you in case anything happened to him. We thought it was stupid at the time but he- He was adamant about after the Sendak fight.” 

Keith was trembling, he could hear his heart in his ears and his eyes were blinking back the tears he didn’t want to let go. He was thought back to the moment Lance sat with him on the Black Lion on earth. The stupid garment Coran and Allura put him, his dumb rambling as he grew nervous under Keith’s gaze and look of surprise and love in his eyes when he finally confessed. He missed it all, and he would give everything to have it back. 

“Just be careful, Keith. And don’t stray too far from us. Lance will haunt me for it.” Pidge finally took her leave, disappearing into her room, but not before sneaking a peek at Keith.

Said man stood there with wide eyes, trembling with anger and sadness and remorse. He was already being haunted by memory and it was killing him on the inside. Instead of heading to his room he turned on his heel to the training rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write im not gonna lie, i somewhat gave up on it. but, someone left a comment, and i finally got 3 days from the hellscape that is my workplace soooooo... I hope I did good.   
the next chapter is better and was one of the first things i wrote so...


End file.
